I'll Marry You
by Flower princess11
Summary: Exactly what was going through Lum's mind at the end of the race and what made her agree to marry Ataru? Let's find out.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**I'll Marry You**

_Exactly what was going through Lum's mind at the end of the race and what made her agree to marry Ataru? Let's find out._

* * *

Lum could not believe any of this, she had come to this planet under her father's orders in order to install the Tag race challenge. It was simple, they come to a world with their armada and give this planet a fighting chance, where one creature from this world must challenge her, having only ten days in order to grab her horns, or else, earth forfeits it's freedom and will belong to the Oni empire, and the citizens would become their slaves.

Simple enough, and the opponent fighting for earth's freedom, a 17 year old boy named Moroboshi Ataru seemed like an easy opponent to beat, Lum spent the last 9 days managing to elude him thanks to her flight and today was his last chance.

She thought for sure that he would lose, she would win and that would be that...only for the unexpected to happen.

He got a crazy look in his eyes, one of desperation and maybe...was it lust?

"Huh? what's with him?...'Lum thought in confusion when she saw that look and them, she heard him muttering something of the word "_marriage_" but she wasn't paying all that much attention at the time.

_**"FOR MY MARRIAGE!..**_."He shouted just before he removed her bikini top, leaving her top compleatly exposed for everyone to see.

"Hey, what are you doing?!...'Lum shouted before covering herself up, feeling so embarrassed right now.

_**"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY ONLY OUTFIT!**_...'Lum shouted as she ran to him and made a grab for her top.

That was her mistake, he wanted that. He used that opportunity to grab her horns before the deadline hit.

_**"FOR MY MARRIAGE! TOUCHDOWN!**_...'Ataru shouted as he grabbed her horns.

That was it, Lum lost and Earth would not be conquered by her people anymore.

_**"OUR GREAT SAVIOR, MOROBOSHI ATARU SAVED THE EARTH ON TI'S FINAL DAY!.**_..'An announcer shouted and everyone was cheering loudly, while Lum laid there, topless and numb with shock, unable to believe any of this.

_"I…I lost…_"Lum thought in shock, unable to believe this while these humans started cheering over their freedom.

How could she lose?

She didn't understand this, she and her father looked everything up on this Moroboshi Ataru and we thought for sure that he would be a guaranteed loser, an easy conquest as her father put it.

But now _she_ lost…

But how? Why? and why...why hasn't he let go of my horns yet?

"Now , at last, I can get married!...'The boy, Moroboshi Ataru shouted in excitement and Lum blinked in surprise.

Did he really just say-

_"Married? What is he talking about?.._."Lum thought in confusion.

This was suppose to be a competition to fight for his planet's freedom, what on earth does marriage have to do with any of this?…_unless….._

_"Wait…does this mean...that he wants to..._ marry_ me?..."_Lum thought, in shock, unable to believe this…

Now that she thought about it, he did seem rather taken with her when they first met. He even called her, in his own words _"**A fine looking big-busted babe!"**_

Lum knew she was popular with guys all across the universe, heck she recently got out of relationship with "_Oni Worlds most eligible bachelor"** Rei**_**,** because she couldn't stand him and his stupidity, not to mention his eating habits anymore. She wasn't really interested in a new relationship, much less marriage at this point but this boy...

Moroboshi Ataru, managed to be the only person in the universe to ever beat her at this tag race, saving his entire world and...he really looks so happy at the thought of getting married.

Lum honestly was taken back all of this, she just met him a few days ago, and this...this...whole thing...

"Was he really just trying to impress me or something? Did he honestly think that if he beat me, that I would fall for him and accept his marriage proposal?..."Lum thought in an incredulous way, before a smile came to her face.

To be honest, she actually found it very flattering that he cared more about wanting to earn her hand in marriage than fighting for his and his planet's freedom, and well, this guy might not be as **"_handsome_"** as Rei was but now that she got a better look at him, he is actually very cute…especially the way he is smiling like that.

_"Wow…he must really love me if he cared more about impressing me than fighting for his world's freedom..." _Lum thought as her heart started beating in a fast way, the more she looked at him.

She never thought it was possible, but it seems that his attempt worked.

_"This…this feeling…in my heart…I think…I think I love him too…"_Lum thought as she felt a smile form on her face as she turned to him, feeling her heart beating in a way as she never felt before and a light flush come to her face.

He really seems to love her enough to propose marriage, and despite his flaws, he is actually pretty good looking and the fact that he didn't give up at all was something that Lum admired.

She knew now what her answer is…

"Oh, I get it, Ok, if you insist, I'll marry you…"Lum said happily.

"S-Say what?..."Her darling suddenly exclaimed as he let go of her horns in shock and Lum smiled even more at how shy he suddenly got as the reporters suddenly asked for details about their engagement.

All the while, Lum kept looking at her new darling in total adoration, feeling things she has never felt before, even during that brief time that she was with Rei.

_"Oh, I'm so happy!.._.'Lum thought in glee as she ran to his arms and hugged him tightly, not even caring if she is topless right now.

"_Why should I, soon, he'll be seeing **more** of me…_"Lum thought as a dirty thought came to her mind, before her new happiness consumed her.

Lum is engaged right now, she may have lost the tag race, but she gained a husband out of this all, one she plans to be with forever and ever and ever, living here on earth, buying a sweet little home, while her darling works a job and they await the pitter patter of little feet on the ground.

It all sounds wonderful and the way he looks so shy right now, it's so precious…

_"Oh, I am so happy…"_Lum thought as she kept hugging her precious darling in her arms, never wanting to let him go.

_**"ATARU!...**_'A new female voice shouted.

_**"SHINOBU!**_..."Her darling shouted in a nervous voice and Lum opened her eyes, saw another feeling that is yelling at him and Lum remembered another aspect of this Moroboshi Ataru.

He has a reputation of being a lecherous shirt chaser, a pervert as some would call it. Honestly,most woman would get annoyed of such habits, but Lum honestly didn't mind if he did those things…as long as it is with _**HER**_ and no one else!

Especially that brunette girl that kept yelling at him before marching away in a huff and her darling called out to her. Lum suddenly felt a spark of jealousy, but hid it as she cuddled closer to him, trying to make a point clear.

_"Oh, **darling**~…"_Lum said to him in a loving tone of voice.

"Darling?..."He repeated and Lum kept a smile on her face as she began to explain to him an important rule if they are going to make this marriage of theirs work out.

"On my planet, marriage proposals are _very **sacred,**_ I'll dedicate my life to living with you forever…"Lum promised in a tone of total devotion and love…and then her eyes narrowed a bit…

"So…if you _**cheat**_ on me…"Lum said in a slow tone and decided that in this case, actions are better than words, so she gave him a small, warning shock, just to get her point across.

If he wants anything from the opposite sex, he will get it from _**her**_ and her only. After all, they are together now and besides, Lum plans on giving him everything he needs, all the love, attention, devotion and pleasure that a wife should give her husband.

All she asks in return is that he will be hers and hers alone, forever.

After the shock, her darling suddenly buckled to the ground, with a grin on his face and a dazed look on his face, and Lum felt more love grow for him still…

'Are you that happy, darling?..."Lum asked, and he just kept smiling in that daze expression, looking so precious.

Lum gushed internally before hugging him once more.

"Oh, you're such a doll…"Lum said as she held him close, vowing to never let him go.

Moroboshi Ataru is all hers now, they will be together forever and ever…

She will make sure of it…

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:** I was watching some Urusei Yatsura online and I couldn't resist. I hope that you enjoyed it ;)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
